Veela Charm Isn't Everything
by MarauderWitch
Summary: After months of trying to solve a of a French player for the Holyhead Harpies with authorities from both countries involved, the situation unfolds in an unexpected way. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


**Veela Charm Isn't Everything**

Ginny Weasley ran down the halls of the Ministry. They had spent months trying to contact the French Beater Agrippine Beauregard, the Holyhead Harpies were putting all their efforts into hiring her and after weeks of dealing with gold matters they had finally settled in an amount that satisfied both them and the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. Still, the French team seemed to be trying their best to making everything all the more difficult for Agrippine to come play in England. However, all the efforts from the Harpies counted with a very famous former player who had played a crucial part on defeating the most evil wizard of all times many years ago and who also happened to be married with Harry Potter, who up to this day was known as The Boy Who Lived.

Skidding to a stop at the Department of International Magical Cooperation's door, Ginny frowned. Harry was supposed to be there already and yet her husband was nowhere to be seen. Walking over to Mark Brown, the current Head of the Department, she showed him the scrolls of parchment in her hand.

'_I finally got all the signatures_, Harry's not here yet?' Ginny asked.

'No,' Mark shook his head. 'Got a message from him though, says he's trying something else. Vaux now's demanding that two hundred thousand Galleons again. We tri —'

'AGAIN?' Ginny exhaled heavily rolling her eyes. 'I thought we were past that rubbish already!'

Mark sighed.

'So did I,' he told her with a short nod. 'Point is ... even Vaux seems to be tired of all this already. Agreed to meet us all here at eleven,' he added, checking his watch. They had a little less than half an hour until then. That had to be the most complicated acquisition of a Quidditch player of their time, he didn't recall any need for his department to interfere in the last fifty years. However, with the way things were progressing, it was high likely that it would bring old animosities between both countries that they all thought were long lost in the past.

There was a sound of hushed footsteps and Harry Potter appeared at the door. He was not alone though, a stunning blonde woman stood by his side, Fleur Delacour.

Ginny didn't waste any time greeting her, she simply walked over to Harry with a quizzical look in her eyes that pretty much wondered whether _that_ had been the new thing Mark had mentioned Harry would try to finally end the transition. He gave her a light shrug of his shoulders and muttered, 'Thought it would work.' She had to admit though, a bit of Veela charm could do the trick. Harry then took the Auror badge from his robes and put it in his pocket, he didn't want Didier Vaux to think that he was there as the Head of the Auror Office, forcing him to sign the contract by fear that he would be hexed or something.

When the Quiberon Quafflepunchers' manager had finally arrived, Ginny thought he couldn't look more pompous. Still, he had the power — or in that case, the player — and they were trying to reach an agreement.

'You see, Mr Vaux, don't you think that the five hundred and sixty-two thousand Galleons isn't enough? We had agreed on that,' Mark began.

Didier Vaux shook his head, frowning heavily.

'No! Five 'undred and seexty two zousand doesn't take 'er potential under consideration!' he pointed out. 'Didn't you see ze way she stopped zat Seeker from making a catch last Wednesday? Miss Beauregard can win many matches for your side even if she ees not a Seeker 'erself. Another two 'undred zousand more and we close ze deal,' he finished.

Harry, who was holding Ginny's hand, decided that it was time for a little interference.

'What about all the tension that this could cause between England and France, Mr Vaux? I can assure you that neither of us wants to bring back any deep buried hatred back to the surface.'

'What 'appened many years ago ees not my problem,' Vaux told him. 'The Quiberon Quafflepunchers loosing ze League however, ees. Could cost me my job.'

In the mean time, Harry was eyeing Fleur, trying to get her to do what he had asked her to do when she agreed to come along with him. Ginny clenched her teeth to stop herself from chuckling. Though he had got somewhat better, all those years as an Auror and Harry had yet to perfect the art of been subtle. Still, it had been efficient and Ginny's sister-in-law stepped closer to the French.

'Oh, we know zat,' Fleur started, placing a hand on Didier's arm. 'Your job ees verry important. My Papa watches all the matches, 'e ees a big fan of ze Quafflepunchers,' she informed him with a wide smile. 'Surely a 'andsome man like you though cares about ze 'istory and doesn't want bad things to 'appen to ze English ... right?'

Ginny elbowed Harry on the ribs. He had been staring openly at Fleur with an open mouth and now cleared his throat before smiling at his wife. Even the manager of the Harpies who had been quiet all meeting letting the celebrities deal with the transition for now, was paying much more attention now. Fleur was good. And it was working.

Or so it seemed.

'Are you trying to Charm me, lady?' Vaux demanded angrily. 'Years of dealing wiz managers in France 'ave left me immune. Zat ees outrageous!'

Desperate apologies were promptly given by all of them, denying the attempts to trick him into signing the contract.

'I am so sorry, Mr Vaux, must have happened unwillingly, isn't it, Fleur?' Harry said with a small smile, glancing at her before turning his attention to Didier. 'You are French, you know how these things are ...'

'I do ...' Vaux agreed looking at him with what seemed a bit of disdain. 'You're a brave man, Mr Potter, my leetle boy theenks ze world of you.'

'Thank you, Mr Vaux —'

Didier got a spare piece of parchment from the table and handed it to Harry.

'Sign zis for 'im and I'll sign zis for you,' he proposed reaching for the contract.

Harry was at a loss of words, he had thought his presence would help, but not that a simple autograph for a little French boy at the Department of International Magical Cooperation would solve the situation that had taken months from authorities of both countries.

'Gladly.'


End file.
